Moonlit Dreams
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Aww... nighttime Demyx x Larxene fluff! A random oneshot, the epilogue was too weird so I changed the story: now it's shorter -smile- I'll post the rest later if you want... Anyway OOC, heheheh sorry  I DO NOT OWN SqEnix or KH but enjoy the story anyways
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, just to make sure you guys don't get any sick ideas, Larxene's sleeping position while on the roof is like this: the back of her head faces Demyx's torso. Her face looks out towards the sky. Her head is laying on the part where your calves/ankles cross when you sit cross-legged. Got it memorized?_

Demyx sighed as he sat on the roof of Castle Oblivion, staring at the night sky and strumming his guitar. He hummed softly to himself a melody he once knew before becoming a Nobody, a shell of a person without a heart.

_The sky looks so beautiful… even if it is always the same, _he thought sadly. The sudden sound of footsteps behind him startled the Melodious Nocturne. He whirled around to see none other than Larxene, the Savage Nymph, looking down at him disdainfully, arms crossed, and with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing up here? Marluxia's gonna kill you if he finds you," she said playfully. Demyx shrugged and turned back to his sitar.

His reaction startled the blonde.

"Don't you care?" she asked, intrigued at his lack of terror at her. Demyx shrugged again and plucked some strings on his sitar, mimicking the tune he was humming earlier.

Then, Larxene did something _very _strange.

She sat down next to Demyx and hugged her knees to her chest, and did not attempt to kill, electrocute, or taunt the mohawked man.

Demyx stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at her sudden change of behavior, and even _more _surprised when Larxene leaned on his shoulder, staring up at the sky, just like he did, moments before.

"Um… Larxene? W-what exactly are you doing?" he asked timidly. Her anger was legendary and more often than not, painful.

She glared at him.

"I'm sitting up here with you and staring at the sky. Is something_ wrong_ with that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Demyx shook his head quickly and smiled nervously.

"N-n-no. It's just… you're normally not this calm…" Larxene ignored his comment and nuzzled his shoulder unconsciously.

"Hey. What was that song you were humming earlier?" The Melodious Nocturne looked taken aback.

"I don't know… it… I heard it sometime when I was a Somebody… and it just popped into my head tonight and I decided to hum it. Why?"

"No reason," she shrugged. "It… sounded nice." That shocked Demyx the most. Larxene, the Savage Nymph, the sadistic and cruel and sarcastic single female member number XII, thought that it sounded _nice? _

He decided not to say anything.

After all, he did enjoy living mostly physically unscarred, and did not want to change that fact anytime soon.

They sat in silence, bathed in the moonlight, for quite some time, before Demyx noticed that Larxene had fallen asleep, and that her head had fallen onto his crossed knees. He blushed slightly at the awkward position they were in, and poked Larxene gently in the shoulder.

"Nnngghh… _what?_" she moaned, shifting slightly in his lap.

"Larxene… you really need to get up… it's really late and you were… kind of… sleeping in my lap…" She swatted his hand away and snuggled into him more, watching the sky through slitted eyes, and trying to prevent Demyx from making her move. Her limbs were still asleep, and she knew that they would feel very uncomfortable if she moved.

"How can I be _kind of _sleeping in your lap?" she mumbled. "I could be awake, half-alseep, or asleep, but not _kind of sleeping_, got it?"

Demyx cracked a smile, but poked her again worriedly. _What if they were caught by Dusks?_

"Larxene… we seriously need to leave, and I'm not going to just _leave _you here, okay? So come on!' he beseeched, until Larxene glared at him.

"Fine. If you want me to leave, then carry me to my room," she ordered with a playful glint in her eye.

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Do as I say and no one gets hurt. So, if you want to leave and you don't want to ditch me, then carry me to my room." She smirked at Demyx's face of resignation and giggled happily (but quietly) as he picked her up gently and opened up a Corridor to teleport into her room.

It didn't take long to get there, but when they did, Larxene had fallen asleep.

Again.

_I seriously wonder what's up with her. She's so… different, _thought the dirty blond. Setting her down in her bed, Demyx was about to turn off the lights before Larxene caught his hand.

"Stay with me?" she pleaded sleepily. Demyx thanked whatever deity might be out there for Larxene being half-alseep: his blush was very, very noticeable. He shrugged and kneeled down on the cold floor, complying with her wish.

He left once he was sure she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Larxene yawned as she opened her eyes sleepily. To her surprise, Demyx had stayed the whole night with her, holding her hand. His mulleted hair was mussed, and he was sleeping quietly with his head on her bed, but with his knees on the floor.<p>

"Thanks for staying with me, ... Demyx."


	2. OPTIONAL EPILOGUE

**OKAY so this is the Epilogue (or actually, what was supposed to happen next, but I felt it detracted from the fluffiness so I erased it) and it is completely optional! Just, if you read it, IGNORE WHAT LARXENE SAID (i.e., when I deleted this, I edited it so that Larxene finds Demyx staying with her (aww so cute!), but that doesn't happen in the original story (this))**

** Yes, I know and understand how IMPROBABLE (or impossible) this pairing is. So? Enjoy!**

"Vexen, _what the hell is going on?_" asked Demyx loudly as he stormed into IV's lab. Vexen, in surprise, nearly dropped the vial of gold liquid which he was holding. Putting it down, he crossed his arms and glared angrily at the mulleted man.

"_What is the meaning of this, IX? It's _very _late at night, and here you come _STORMING IN and—" Demyx cut him off.

"What's with Larxene? She's all… _calm_ and, and, and not _sadistic_, barely sarcastic, and didn't even _once _try to fry me! What's up?" Vexen relaxed and started laughing softly.

"Oh. Oh, that. Heh, well, you see, the other day, XII and Axel were sparring, but XII got extremely violent and in one of her _moods_, so while everyone was trying to stay out of her way, the Superior asked _me_ to give her something to calm her down. Sedate her. So, Marluxia and I—"

"_Marluxia?_"

"If you would stop interrupting… I… _persuaded _Marluxia to help me (not that he did much anyway) and we (_I, _actually) made this serum," (he held up the golden liquid), "to give to our dear Larxene. I'm assuming that you've met her. How is she?" Vexen asked excitedly. He always loved to hear about his experiments.

"_How is she? _She… she's… she's freaking me out! Like I told you, she's calm and almost _nice_, a little bossy, but not Larxene at all!" Demyx was torn between relief and incredulousness at the fact that no, Larxene was not sick, but instead she had been drugged. "What if we're suddenly attacked? She won't be able to defend herself!"

"Why are you so worried?" Vexen asked, suspicious and curious. "We could just send her off in a Corridor with you or something, it's not like you'd fight anyways!"

"That's not true! I do too fight! …sometimes…" The self-proclaimed scientist smirked and nodded sarcastically, but then yawned.

"IX, it's extremely late. You should get to bed. I hear VII has an assignment for you tomorrow." And with that, he shooed Demyx away.

_Aww… an assignment? I hope it's recon…_

* * *

><p>Larxene yawned and stretched, finally free from the effects of the drug. Portaling down to the Grey Area, to her surprise she was greeted by the astonished faces of Zexion and Demyx, who quickly hid their faces due to laughing.<p>

"What?" she asked, wary of what they might say. Just in case, she readied her kunai in her hands. Demyx cleared his throat and quickly straightened up.

"Uh… hi Larxene! Did you have a good night's rest?" he asked cheerfully, hoping to distract her.

It didn't work.

Her eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on her lips.

"I may have… what's it to you? And why are you laughing?"

_I guess the drug erased her memories, then… _The Melodious Nocturne shrugged.

"It was just a question. And, uh… well, you might want to confront Axel and Roxas about that…" he smiled nervously. Larxene studied his face for a moment, softening her eyes.

"Last night, I had the strangest dream… and you—"

"Hey guys! What's… oh. Oh. Uh, Roxas, we'd better run." Larxene turned around and, as quickly as her power, shot the two receding backs with bolts of crackling lightning, effectively frying them both. Zexion hurried over to the two and checked their pulses.

_What am I doing? We don't have hearts; they won't have a pulse! _He then quickly checked for _breathing_.

"They're alive!" he called back to the two blonds. Larxene rolled her eyes as Demyx laughed anxiously. Walking over to the two moaning (and smoking) bodies, Larxene stood with one foot per back (they were side by side, anyways), and placed her hands on her hips.

"Going somewhere?" she asked snidely. Roxas trembled slightly underneath, but Axel winked at him. _Don't worry_.

"Uh, yeah. We were actually, but now, since you're on top of us, I don't think we will for some time. Good morning to you too." He smiled cheekily up at her as she sighed.

"Whatever. Why did _those two _start laughing when I came in? I know you have something to do with it…"

Roxas began squirming some more, but to no avail. The Savage Nymph shifted her weight more to the thirteenth member's back to stop him.

"ZEXION!"

The Cloaked Schemer flinched as XII called his name.

"Tell me why you guys started laughing, or _so help me…_" After an encouraging nod from Demyx, he sighed.

"Well… since Vexen dragged Marluxia into helping him drug you to sedate you, Axel and Roxas decided to draw on your face with ink while you were sleeping. Demyx found out and we tried to wash it off, but since that didn't work and you were starting to wake up, we left so you wouldn't kill us. That's it…" Zexion smirked at Larxene's face of horror. She kicked Axel and Roxas in the ribs once before dragging them through a portal. Demyx laughed at the two before placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Nice lie." The two shook hands.

"Thank you."

"Now, as long as she doesn't find out the _real _reason we were laughing…"

"Yes, that would be terrible. We must make sure Axel and Roxas don't confess to dying her hair pink..."


End file.
